Frozen Over
by Lightning and Ice
Summary: Sunclan is a clan that values light and warmth above all other. To be kind and compassionate are the best things a cat can do. But their latest in a long line of leaders, Hawkstar, is bringing corruption, hiding away any imperfections to preserve their image of perfection. He has everyone duped, but those he has hidden away know the truth.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ This is my new story! I'm planning to have it finished at 30,000 words by the thirty first. It's much more original than Not Wasting This, no cannon characters. . It is scheduled to have about 32 chapters with one or two updates a day. I'll be posting the next chapter about an hour after this one. Enjoy!

* * *

"Push, Dawnpelt! The kit _needs _to get out now if its going to survive." The brown medicine cat commanded the laboring queen with a sense of urgency.

"I.. I can't. Too tired." The pale grey and cream cat panted and whimpered in pain.

"You must, Dawnpelt. We can't do this for you." Shadeglow, a usualy sweet queen, was harsh now. Dawnpelt gave another feeble push.

It was hot in the nursery. Dawnpelt had begun kitting at moon high and now, well into the next day, all she had to show for her many hours of labor were three dead kits.

Brownfur was at a loss. The kits had come late, and they had not come easily. He had given her juniper berries for strength, and even gave her a poppy seed in between the second and third kit. Nothing seemed to help, and it seemed unlikely any healthy kits would come.

With a terrible moan, the last kit fell into the nest. All tension left Dawnpelt's body, and Shadeglow attended to her while Brownfur turned to the kit.

It was weak and silent. Its tiny paws churning the air were the only signs it that it was alive.

He was about to put it with its mother when something strange happened.

The kit opened its eyes.

_A kits eyes are not completely developed when they are born and take at least a few days to adjust. A kit should not open its eyes immediately after birth, _He thought frantically.

This kit's eyes were cloudy, it's pupils almost non-existent.

He knew immediately that the kit would be blind, at least to some degree, but he was reluctant to say anything. Any disabilities would have the kit Sent as soon as it could be weaned.

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he checked the rest of the kit over.

Besides being small, there was nothing wrong with it. He let it suckle and examined Dawnpelt.

She was exhausted and dehydrated. Plenty of water and rest would fix her up.

He turned to shoo Shadeglow away so Dawnpelt could have time with her mate and kit, and he could bury the dead ones, but instead came muzzle-to-muzzle with Hawkstar.

"Come talk in my den"

He started away, and with a look at Shadeglow, Brownfur hurried to follow.

Worry and caution churned in his belly, the sun over head seemed too hot, the sand under his paws too loose and shifting. He had done this before.

Up in the cave that was Hawkstar's den, Brownfur stood awkwardly at the edge.

"What is wrong with the kit?" Hawkstar was emotionless. He was truly indifferent to the kit's fate.

"What are you talking about?" he sputtered.

"You know what I' talking about. I know very well that there's something wrong with the kit. Don't lie to your leader."

He sighed, defeated. "It is blind. It is very small and weak, and will not be able to be a warrior.."

Hawkstar nodded. "It must be Sent. How soon can it be weaned?"

He feigned thought. He would want the kit to be with its mother as long as possible, if it was up to him it would never leave. But Hawkstar would want it gone as soon as possible.

"At four moons, maybe three and a half if I can give it herbs daily."

"Whichever is best. I must go tell Dawnpelt and Redsun."

They departed the den, and Brownfur laid down in his cool, quiet cave across the camp.

He cold hear Hawkstar's gruff mew, followed by Dawnpelt's and Redsun's sad sighs and whimpers. They loved their kit, but they new that if a cat could not serve the clan it could never be a true part of it. They knew that the tiny grey ball of fur curled in the nest should soon live in a dark cave with the old cats too cowardly to die on their own terms.

He knew what would happen next. Shadeglow would comfort Dawnpelt and say it would be okay, but she would secretly pray the kits in her belly turned out better. Dawnpelt would care for the kit, but she would resent it. She could never have kits again since this litter was a failure. Redsun would do his best to love his mate, but they would probably fall apart from the stress. It always happened that way.

And in three and a half moons the kit would be taken down a tunnel into a dark cave and given to Snow and Dew, the two Others now in the clan. And the clan would carry on as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

So, this is my new story. Not Wasting This will be on the back burner for as long as this one takes. I'm hoping this one will turn out better.

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ okay, this isn't really an hour cause it takes new stories forever to show up, but whatever. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up to a gentle prodding in my side.

I struggled awake and eventually realized it was Scrap.

"Feather, Can you tell me a story? Snow says she's too sleepy."

I could tell him that I am sleepy too, probably more than Snow since Dew had me doing drills all yesterday, but I don't. Scrap is the youngest of us, only four moons old, and we all coddle him. He was born missing a leg and was Sent as soon as possible, just like me. He had healthy litter mates and is still adjusting to being alone.

"Which one?" I ask.

He curls up next to me, and answerer.

"The one about you!"

I sigh. He always wants to hear our stories, but none of them are good. Dew always growls something about how he was Sent because we wouldn't kill him self, Snow spins a tale of adventure that changes each time, and I tell him what I remember.

"Scrap, that's boring. I was blind so I came down here and Snow and Dew treated me just like they treat you. How about the story about the Star Cats?"

It's a better story, but still one he's heard dozens of times.

He droops, and the perks up again. "Sure!"

I begin, wishing I had a moss ball of water.

"Long ago, when Sunclan was new, cats grew old and sick but never died. They lived on and on, and as new kits were born, the clan over flowed. Sunheart, the leader, looked up at the stars one night and begged them for help.

Suddenly, a cat walked out of one of the stars and down to Sunheart.

"I am Star. I was once a cat like you, but I know things far beyond you. I come from a Clan long gone, I am the last. To solve your problems, I must take cats away from your clan and into mine. They will be gone to you, but they will continue on until you join them."

Sunheart was saddened his cats had to leave, but he knew it must be done. He gathered the oldest cats in his clan and brought them to Star.

"That is well. They will walk with me, and they will have eternal hunting and companionship. All cats will lead one life, and at its end join me and those before it. Only a leader may live nine of those lives to serve their clan."

Sunheart received nine lives, and he took Star's name as to never forget.

Ever since all leaders have had nine live given to them by those before them and take the name of Star. And at the end of their life, all cats go to hunt with the Star Cats"

I think to give it a happier ending, but when I pause, I notice Scrap's breathing has slowed. The lazy little kitten has fallen asleep again.

I walk over to the edge of the cave I spend my days in, to a little crack in the rock wall that allows me to smell cleaner air, I think it goes somewhere in Brownfur's den, the medicine cat. I curl up, he must be storing a calming herb by the crack lately, because I am suddenly sleepy.

I'm jerked back to conciseness by a noise on the other side of the wall.

I press my ear to the crack, straining to hear.

"...from the Star Cats? Are you sure?" I draw back a little. Hawkstar. I never liked him, I can't help but feel that it's his fault I've never been a part of the clan, never had any friends my age.

I go back to the crack.

"...Sure! _The clan will be flown into Darkness on the cruel birds wing. _How could that not be from Star herself?" hisses Brownpelt. I almost draw back again when it dawns on me that I should not be listening, but my curiosity overtakes me.

"Very well. I trust you have figured out what it means?"

A wave of unease flows off one of the cats, presumably Brownfur. He's figured it out, and doesn't like it

"That young warrior. Of course. Will he be killed or de-ranked?"

I nearly hiss, but I realize they might hear me. Biting my tail, I step back.

_Notlisteningnotlistiningnotlistening _I chant over and over in my mind.

Hearing two cats discuss the fate of another like that is the turning point. I slink back to my nest and curl around Scrap and try to sleep. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

When Dew wakes me to train, I don't complain.

"Whats wrong? Are you sick? You never come this easy." He's suspicious. Not surprising, seeing as I'm as jumpy as a rabbit.

"Oh, nothing. Just bored, ready to exercise."

I can tell he's looking at me, and I perk my ears, widen my eyes, and swish my tail.

"Well, then run three laps around the cavern if you're so inclined!'

I take off, happy for the distraction. Running in a circle is something I can do, weather I can see or not. I skirt around Snow and Scrap, and the little crack in the wall. I sweep my tail around and turn my head to and fro, scenting, hearing, and feeling to make up for my lack of sight.

Dew finally stops me, and I pant heavily. _I haven't thought about-_

"Mouse dung!"

"What are you yelling about over there?" Snow's mew is tinged with a purr.

"I just remembered I forgot to... clean my nest out!" I did, but I couldn't care less about that particular matter.

"Well, I'll ask for some moss when someone comes by with prey."

My stomach grumbles accordingly. We get fed sporadically, always one load of prey and wet moss a day, but the amount and when it's delivered is ever-changing. Some warrior or apprentice will come down the tunnel, move the curtain of lichen and sticks away and leave the prey. If we need something, that's the only opportunity we have to ask.

Certain warriors never appear. None of our families ever come down. I only have vague memories of my mother, and Snow makes no indication of having family, But Dew has a daughter somewhere in the clan, and Scrap has a whole family.

The rest of my day is spent training with Dew, playing with Scrap, and chatting and tidying with Snow. We have our dynamic, and as boring as it can be, we're used to it.

Prey does come and I curl back up in my nest for the last time that day when I finish mine.

As I fall asleep the thing I have tried so hard to push to the back of my mind resurfaces. I hate to think about another cat being killed, but if he's as bad as they say I don't want him down here with us either which is what de-ranking would entail. I'm finally able to relax now that I've formed an opinion, something to hope for. I sink into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

AN/ okay, some terminology.

Sent/De-ranked: to be Sent or De-ranked it to be stripped of your rank and sent to live in the cave. Sent is through no fault of the cats own (ie Scrap and Feather) And De-ranked is the most severe of punishments.

A note on Elders: Sunclan does not honor it's elders. When a cat can't be warrior it is expected to eat Deadly Nightshade, as a way of keeping control over death. If a cat refuses the are de-ranked, such as Snow and Dew.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/Whoo! got a bit off schedule, but we'll manage! Chapter three, folks!

* * *

The next day, the prey is brought down almost immediately after I wake up. I'm still blinking sleep out of my eyes when a she cat practically oozing excitement and nervous energy barrels down the tunnel.

She drops a load of prey and moss on the floor and bounces on the spot.

"Do you need anything? If you do tell me now because at sun up no one can come down until sun down."

"Well, you could tell us why you can't come back. We don't exactly know when sun up is. Or sundown, for that matter." I'll admit my growl was less than friendly.

I can hear her fur rustle as she turns toward me. She's probably amazed I'd talk to her, an honorable warrior, like that, but hey, morning me does a lot of things.

"I'm not sure I should tell you..."

"Well, who would we tell?" Snow is more logical, les confrontational. It seems to reassure the cat, and she bursts.

"There was a prophecy and we're having a trial! Isn't that exciting!" She apparently doesn't want to know our answer, because she rockets back out of the tunnel before we can open our mouths.

I was lost at "prophecy." I guess I won't have to wait as long as I had hoped.

I'm nearly frozen and Snow nudges me gently.

"There's more prey than usual today, I guess they're having a feast and wanted to share the good fortune."

I shake myself out and accept a whole water vole. As traumatized as I am, food like this is rare. The delicious meat is a good pick-me-up, and I'm soon lapping water from my own moss ball.

Scrap nudges up to me. "Hey, can we play ball with my leftover moss?"

I agree, even though I hate this game. It kind of puts a damper on throwing a ball and catching it when you can't see the ball, or the other cat.

I fling the still damp moss in his general direction and listen to him squeal in joy as he leaps to catch it. Soon its sailing past my tail and I'm scrambling to get at it. This goes on until he falls on his face one to many times for his liking. His balance, as would be expected, is less than perfect on three legs.

All the other cats seem to share the enthusiasm of the cat that delivered our prey. Even Dew purrs a bit nd only makes me practice one battle move before letting me play some more with Scrap.

I try to keep upbeat, but it's constantly in the back of my mind that they could be preparing an evil cat to be locked in a cave with us for the rest of its life up there, and we can't do anything about it.

Even though, some of the good mood does rub off on me. I play three-way moss ball with Snow and Scrap, spar with Dew and finally settle down for a well deserved nap.

Soon I wake up, I can't figure out why until I hear a cat growling softly.

"You awake?" He asks.

"Yes."I whisper. _Is this the cat? Oh, __Star Cats, __please don't be the cat..._

"Get this place in working order by tomorrow." And then he is gone.

I curl back into a ball. _The evil cat is going to be locked in here with me He's going to kill us all..._

_Pull yourself together!_ I snap at myself.

I stand up and go over to Snow.

"Snow, a cat just came down told us to clean this place by tomorrow."

She stretches luxuriously. "Then that's what we'll do, while the toms have their nap." We scamper around, picking up all scraps of prey and moss to leave them in the dirtplace, we move the nests together, and gather all of our leftover prey in the coolest part of the cave.

We're done more quickly than I thought we would be. It's just not that dirty down here.

"I wonder why we had to clean. Maybe another cat is coming down.", Snow muses quietly.

I nod mutely. We're sitting too close to the crack for my liking, if I try really hard I can smell the calming herbs. Bad memories.

When the toms wake up Scrap convinces Dew to train him like he tries to train me. I listen them work together to find moves that suit a three-legged warrior.

I have nothing to do, and I am left to think. I hate that we're not allowed to leave this cave! I'm trying to distract myself, but there's nothing to do. I could run in circles, but that leaves your mind blank. I could spar with Scrap, but a blind cat fighting a three-legged one with only a battle loving old tom to supervise doesn't sound like a good combination.

There's not even anything to talk about because we don't do anything!

_Maybe the evil cat will give us something to talk about,_ I think. Maybe he's not really all that evil, just really annoying and bad-tempered.

I'm entering crazy territory now. If he's so bad they're willing to sacrifice his contributions to the clan to lock him in a dark cave forever, he can't be good either.

The next thing I know, It's night and Snow is urging me to go lay in my nest. I do, but sleeping isn't a possibility. By this time tomorrow, a possibly evil cat will be sleeping in a nest near me, breathing on my fur...

Well, At least tomorrow I can stop dreading it. That's a small consolation. But tomorrow I might be killed be an evil cat, and that's no consolation.

I'm finally dragged out of my thoughts by Scrap whispering in my ear.

"Feather, I had a nightmare."

I allow him to curl up in my nest and I sink my head down on him. It can get chilly in this cave, and I always loved it when Snow did this to me at night.

I make sure I'm comfortable. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

AN/ As always, if you find any errors or have any suggestions, feel free to let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ To clear up confusion I'm sure would have happened had I not thought remembered to put this: This chapter is not Feather's point of view. It is Ravenfang, a "normal" warrior in Sunclan.

* * *

"Come on. It's time for your trial. Foxheart."

I uncurl myself from the uncomfortable ball I had been in. The thick vine tied around my neck is a reminder I am about to be tried by my clan, the clan I supposedly am trying to destroy. To them, I am dangerous.

The warrior looks at me with a sneer, as if daring me to try something. I have to wonder if he remembers all the patrols we've been on together, the nights spent in nests near each other in the warriors den. Or that he has to untie me before I can go anywhere.

Apparently he does, because he slinks over to the end of the vine and grasps it firmly in his mouth. I'm tugged along, out of the den and into the Clan Clearing. He finally stops me directly in front of the Sun Tower, the huge pile of rocks announcements are made from. Hawkstar stands at the top, closest to his own den. Blazesun and Brownfur perch a bit further down, and I can feel their stares on my pelt.

When there is a senior warrior on either side of me, and the rest of the clan gathered in front, Hawkstar begins.

"Clan mates, as many of you know, Brownfur received a prophecy recently, telling us a cat in our midst is a traitor. You will now hear the full prophecy."

Above me, Brownfur straightens up.

"_The clan will be flown in to darkness on the cruel bird's wing."_

A few cats gasp, but the medicine cat's words are mostly met with silence.

"I have discussed it with Brownfur ad Blazesun, and we all agree that it points to Ravenfang."

He looks down at me as his announcement is absorbed by the clan. A few cats nod in agreement, but a most look confused.

"Has he not spoken unfairly of his clan mates?" Several warriors yowl in agreement. I hiss a bit. In truth, I am not always the kindest in my words, but I am honest. I have spoken unkindly of my clan mates, but never unfairly.

"Has he not tried to sabotage our clan?" Okay, I _did_ try to convince the other cats at the gathering Sunclan had something sinister going on, but _sabotage _is kind of a strong word for it.

"Is a raven not a cruel bird?" Okay, this is ridiculous. Ravens aren't cruel. I have never seen a raven maul a cat, but I have seen a hawk try to.

But the clan is to lost in their excitement. Practically all the cats are in a frenzy by now, calling for punishment.

Hawkstar must be happy. I can't see him from here, but he must be. Things are going exactly his way.

"My clan, he must be punished. Now, who among us thinks he should be killed?"

I can't help but gasp. _Killed?_ I didn't even do anything! But at least half of the warriors are calling out, I can hear one yelling "No mercy!"

Then something unexpected happens. Blazesun, the clan's deputy, calls out.

"Or, clan mates, do we De-rank him, and let him watch from the shadows as the clan he sought to destroy flourishes?"

This gets a bigger reaction. The clan goes crazy, and I breathe a sigh of relief. The irony of the situation would only affect me if I _didn't _want to see the clan flourish. It wont scar my spirit to 'watch from the shadows.'

Hawkstar jumps down to the ground. "Then, my clan, that is what we shall do."

He turns to me. I stare directly in to his eyes. He, of course, stares back as he growls out his next words.

"I, Hawkstar, Leader of Sunclan, call down my warrior ancestors to look upon this cat. He has proven he is not worthy of the honor of being a warrior, and we strip him of his rank and leave him to your judgment."

He puts a paw of unsheathed claws on my shoulder.

"Ravenfang, you will forever be known only as Raven. I commend you to the Star Cats in your turn."

He pushes his claws in to my shoulder and drags them back towards my spine. I hiss and recoil in shock; trying to clean the wound. No one told me they'd me maiming me!

They drag me back to the den I was in before, and leave like they expect me to sleep.

In the morning I am jerked to my feet by the cat holding the tie around my neck. The clan hisses and jeers as I am dragged roughly to the tunnel. Another warrior removes the stone covering half of the entrance, and the first one shoves me in. The stone is replaced, and they stand guard over the opening. I continue down the tunnel on my own, limping a bit from the pain in my shoulder. I'm eventually met with a curtain of lichen and sticks. I push them aside, closing my eyes as I step forward.

I force myself to open them as the curtain swishes closed behind me.

Four cats I had ever seen before stare back at me.

* * *

AN/ So, we now know about the "evil cat" of the prophecy. Raven is an out spoken cat, and doesn't like Hawkstar or the way his clan is run. The next chapter will be fun to write, can't wait until tomorrow!

Have something to say? Review and tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Okay, back to feather.

* * *

It was finally the day It felt like I had been dreading for seasons. The evil cat would be coming down today. Snow busied around, cleaning the nonexistent mess, and Scrap hopped about, wondering aloud about his new "friend".

Dew didn't act like the arrival of a new cat affected him, and I gravitated towards him. He sat in his nest, quietly grooming himself, and I switched between pacing the general area and sitting next to him.

"_Why_ are you so jumpy? A new cat might give you something to do other to buzz around me all worried."

I gently bat at him with my tail and stray over to where Snow is making a nest.

"Feather, can you go get some moss? I don't have nearly enough here."

"I don't see why they can't make their own nest." I say, but I'm already heading towards the little pile of extra prey and moss.

"Now now, Say it's a kit with leg issues. They couldn't make their own nest, could they?" She admonishes.

I scoff, but a bit of moss finds its way into my throat. I cough and hack, while Snow gently thumps me on my back.

I finally get it out, and as I sit there, gaping for breath, Scrap comes up to me.

"I don't think they'll want that moss in their nest." That cat is all innocence.

I've finally collected myself to get rid of the bad moss.

I've finished helping snow when I hear it.

Several cats, yowling and mewing at the end of the tunnel. Then just the sound of paw steps in the tunnel, and a strange dragging sound.

I draw back on to my haunches, pressing myself o the ground. I turn my head to the tunnel opening, angling my ears sharply. I can hear the other cats turning to the curtain. The sound of sticks clinking against scouter, and lichen dragging on fur reach my ears.

Suddenly the sounds all stop, all you can hear is cats breathing.

A voice I have never heard before comes to me.

"Hello."

And then a soft thud.

Quickly, Snow moves over to the newcomer.

"Feather, get me some cobwebs!" She mews with a sense of urgency.

"What?" That was unexpected. The last time I had to get cobwebs was when Scrap cut himself on a rock.

"He's bleeding!" That gets my attention. I open my mouth, and sure enough, I can taste blood in the air.

I go over to a corner and twirl the thin threads around my paw, waving my paw back and forth to make sure there ate no spiders as I hobble towards them.

"Its nothing major... Just a scratch from yesterday.." Says the new cat.

Then Snow's stern mew. "If it was nothing major it would have stopped bleeding yesterday. Feather!"

I hand the cobwebs over. I'm no medicine cat, but any wound that bleed for all night and part of a day isn't good.

As Snow treats the cat I finally remember: This cat is supposed to be evil! We shouldn't be helping him! But at the moment, He's weak from blood loss and not much of a threat. I still go back, curling my tail around Scrap and dragging us both to Dew.

"Feather, why can't I go talk to the new cat!" he complains. I just tighten my tail around him.

"Dew!" He whines.

"He's injured. Maybe you two can play your silly games when he's better."

Scrap continues to whine, but I'm thinking of when he's better.

I'm busy fantasizing about protecting the others from a murderous cat when Snow comes over to us.

"Feather, what are you doing to poor Scrap?"

"What did you do to that cat?" I counter.

"Well, a cleaned him up as best I could and gave him a poppy seed. He's asleep now."

Mentally, I'm seething at the thought of Snow using any of our miniscule stock of herbs on that cat, but on the outside I'm blank.

Suddenly, there are a series of sharp pricks in my tail. I draw it back with a "Hey!"

"Freedom!" Scrap yowls.

"Hush! He's sleeping!"

"Freedom!" He whispers, earning a purr from Snow.

"Well, what was wrong with that cat?" Dew asks.

Snow lays down next to us with a sigh.

"When they de-rank a cat the leader claws his shoulder, to give them a scar. Hawkstar was a little over-zealous. It was almost down to the bone and they didn't give him any herbs."

"De-ranked? What'd he do?" Dew growls.

"I don't know." Snow says, puzzled.

"Well, that cat yesterday said there was a prophecy. And a trial." I growl out past clenched teeth.

"Oh. Well, I'll ask him when he wakes up." Snow say, like that's all the explanation she could ever need.

"But what if he's evil?" I had to. It comes out in a weird whisper-yell.

To my immense anger, the other cats purr.

"Feather, Why would he be evil? If he was evil they would have killed him. He can't be to bad." Dew sounds patronizing.

"Hrmh." You don't argue with Dew about stuff like this.

I spend a while sitting, trying to convince myself that the cat wont kill us. If we convince him not to kill us while he's incapacitated, maybe he wont want to when he gets better. It's not my best plan, but it will work.

I start to tell Snow I'll do any chores she needs done, but I notice it is silent, except for the sound of heavy breathing.

Huh. I guess it is about the time we normally take naps.

I'm not tired at all, so I decide to walk quietly around the cave. 'Round and 'round, sweeping my tail gently and tasting the air for the other cats. Every time, about halfway around, I pick up the scent of the new cat.

After about five laps something breaks the monotony.

"Hey, can I have some water?"

My head whips around. The new cat.

I mutely go to the pile and grab the last moss ball. They still haven't brought any prey today.

I drop it in front of him.

"Sorry its not much, Its from yesterday." I mew gruffly.

Quiet, for a few seconds. Then:

"What do you mean yesterday? Don't you have a pond down here or something?"

"No." If only. The closest we've had to a pond is when it poured rain last season.

"I figured. That's part of why I'm down here."

Okay, That's... interesting. "What? How does our water affect you being evil?" The last part kind of just slipped out, but its a legitimate question.

To my surprise, (and, I'll admit, irritation.) He purrs.

"Evil? I'm down here because I tried to get rid of Hawkstar. Because he's cruel to the point of locking cats in a cave with no water so they're completely dependent on him."

It won't do me any good, but I still stare at him."But, what, what about the prophecy?"

"It's probably about Hawkstar, and he needed someone to blame. The clan doesn't like me, I tend to point out all the things they like to forget. I was the obvious choice."

Well, that's got me. As much as I'd love to keep believing he's evil, but every thing I've heard says he's not. I manage to swallow my pride enough to continue the conversation.

"Okay, So you're no evil. The who are you? I mean, what's your name?" I'm just wonderful at this talking stuff, aren't I?

Another purr. "I'm Ravenfa- Well, I guess I'm just Raven now."

I nod. Our names are shorter and generally easier to remember down here.

"Well, what's your name?" He asks.

"Feather."

For a minute, there is quiet. I let my eyes drop, instead of trying to keep them focused on where I think his face is.

"What are you looking at? Is there something behind me?" he asks.

This time, I purr. "I'm not looking at anything. Ever. I'm blind."

"Oh. Oh. I guess that does make sense, right after I became an apprentice, a kit left the nursery I guess it was you."

"Probably." I can't tell you how long it's been since one of us talked about our lives in the clan. At least since Scrap came down.

I'm starting to say something when I hear Snow mew sleepily from her nest, "Feather, stop talking to..." I guess she realized Raven is awake, because the next second she's over by us, urging him to rest sand me to distribute the last of the prey.

When I get to the pile I sniff around. It looks like there are only two mice left.

I give one to Scrap and one two Raven before curling up in my nest. If I won't be fed at least I can catch up on my nap.

* * *

AN/ This, by my standards, Is a looonngg chapter. About 1500 words. If I can do that for you guys, you can write a fifteen word review telling me what you think;)


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ Nothing much to say, but thanks to the reviews!

* * *

"So, what do you cats do down here?' Raven asks, for about the tenth time.

"We can play a game!" Scrap say enthusiastically. I swear, all that cat does is play and sleep.

Raven looks like he's about to go with that, and wrestle with Scrap, but Snow butts in

"Scrap, dear, he's still in no shape to do any rough playing. Give it another quarter moon"

Both toms groan. Raven has only been down here for one sunrise and he's already bored. It's made worse by the fact Snow won't let him leave his nest for anything but to go to the dirtplace.

"Scrap, I'll play a game with you. Go get a moss ball." Between the two of them, I'd go insane. So I decide to get one of the quiet.

I can hear his paws hitting the ground in their odd fashion, until he's returned with a ball of moss. It's dry, they _have _to deliver prey today.

Scrap hits it to me, I almost miss it as it darts pass my shoulder. I manage to hook it in my claws and send it sailing towards him. Apparently I don't do as good as I thought, because I hear him purr as he hits the ground trying to get it.

He's sending it back when Raven speaks.

"How do you play when you can't see it?"

I was leaning so far to the side trying to catch it that being startled knocks me over.

"Apparently, you don't. My bad."

"No, these are the advanced rules. I'm actually winning." I say, waving my paws around, still on my back.

Raven and Snow purr, but I think we've annoyed Scrap.

"Why do you have to play wrong, Feather? I just want to play a game!" He whines.

Dew rises from his nest.

"Come here, young'un. I'll play your silly game." When the got in to it, it sounded like they're doing better than I did, so I lay down.

"But really, what do you do down here?" Raven asks me in an undertone.

"This is it. You get used to it. Sometimes Dew trains me and Snow cleans, but there's not much." I answer. It's kind of sad, when I think about it. Yet another reason I wish I wasn't stuck in this cave.

Things fall into a silence, punctured occasionally by Scrap and Dew. Snow falls asleep, and soon Scrap and Dew join her.

"Is it nap time or something?" Raven asks.

"Pretty much."

Suddenly, I hear a rustling of sticks and lichen. My mouth waters with the thought of the prey I hope is coming.

"Anyone awake?" a warrior says from the opening.

Raven tenses noticeably, then lays down, So I go over.

"Yep. Did you bring prey?"

"Yes, and water. And..." I here fur brushing, like she's looking around.

"No one down here will tell your secrets." I point out.

"I brought some herbs. I know Ravenfan- I mean, Raven probably needs some." She says it all in pne breath.

"Oh. Thanks." I say, turning away.

"Wait!"

I turn back.

"I have to tell you that you're going to the gathering tonight. We'll be leaving a sundown."

"Okay." Do these cats not realize we can't tell when sundown is?

When she leaves Raven straightens up.

"Well, that was nice of her." He says, sniffing the herbs.

"Did you know her?" I ask. "Here, I think you eat that one and we chew the others ad smear them on the wound itself."

He pauses to lick the one I gave him up, and I pass him some water.

"Blehh. Yeah, I know her, but not well. She's about our age, but we didn't really interact much. She's nice, though."

"Hey, whats up with this gathering thing? I've never been to one before." I ask.

"Well, We go, and all the cats around show up. Normally is some cats called the Tribe of Crashing Waves, they're kind of like a clan, And there's a she cat who leads some rouges., and sometimes strays show up. The leaders give news and the cats talk."

I nod, it seems straight forward enough. What I don't get is why _we _have to come.

Snow wakes up, and we share the news as she decides what to do with the rest of the herbs. She in turn woke Dew up.

"I don't know why you're all so excited. The last time they brought us to the gathering, they just wanted us to hunt for them." He said when we finished the story.

"Oh, I doubt it. Only one of us could catch enough prey to feed anyone, and they probably don't trust him not to stuff it with deadly nightshade."

I'm annoyed by Snows lightheartedness. Whatever reason they have to bring is, I'm beginning to suspect it wont make up for the long walk there. Snow and Dew will get tired, Scrap will fall, Raven's wound might reopen, and I'll have to bite someone's tail so I don't wander off.

"Hey, who's going to be leading me?" I ask the group when I think about it.

"Well, I can. Its really not a long way, if we leave at the beginning of the sunset we'll be there before ark." Raven replies.

"Okay. You better not lead me into a trench." Is all I can think of to respond with.

Soon it is what I'm guessing to be sundown. A different warrior from this morning comes down, one that makes Raven tense up when he enters the den. We stand to follow.

Dew stands in front, Behind him Snow stands on Scrap's bad side. Raven puts his tail on my shoulder and we step in behind.

"No. The traitor isn't coming." The warrior says."Why not?" I ask, annoyed and confused.

"Never mind, I'll walk with you and Scrap will walk with Dew." Snow slips between us and Scrap goes over to Dew.

The cat snorts but leads us down the tunnel. I feel bad for Raven, but I'm _leaving the cave!_ This hasn't happened in seasons!

The tunnel is much longer than I thought, but soon I can hear stone scraping and we're outside.

The smell hits me first. In the cave it smell like cats, rocks and dirt. In the camp There are a myriad of smells. So many cats scents over lapping, the smell of prey, trees, water, and, most over whelming, fresh air.

I want to to sand there, and just scent and taste the air forever, but Snow pulls me along. Even while walking, I pick up little details.

The ground under my paws is soft and shifting, sand. Over the mews and paw steps of other cats I can hear birds, calling out over head.

The pace picks up, and Snow whispers instructions to me.

"Jump, there's and log in the path."

I do, but my back paws catch and I stumble. Snow helps me up patiently, but the cats around me mutter and snort. I have to run to keep up, and I can only imagine how it is for Scrap.

Just when I think it is too much, my weak muscles can't keep going, we stop.

I think It's good, It's over I'm fine. Until I notice cats jumping.

"It's not so bad, We'll jump last. Dew carried Scrap over, but you're too big for that. Now, just jump up and forward, Dew is waiting."

Before I have time to think, I tense back, and then spring with paws outstretched. I hook my claws on the surface. I haul myself up, making it to... wherever I'm jumping. It's rough under my paws and only as wide as a cat is long, not counting tail.

"Now just jump down to the ground, and sit still." Dew mutters.

I do, surprised to land on a cool patch of dirt. It must be covered, sheltered somehow. It's packed with cats, I guess the wall I had to jump over is one of may, constricting the space. Dew and Snow land next to me, and Scrap is by my side. Cats chatter, but none of them to us.

"May all cats be quiet and come to order!" A she cat I ave never heard before speaks with a commanding mew, from somewhere above me.

The noise fades to quiet.

"Hawkstar, I see you have upheld your end of the bargain. You may begin." She mews.

After clearing his throat, Hawkstar speaks from the same place the She cat did.

"Sunclan is doing well, We have a new apprentice, Goldpaw."

He paused, and most cats start chanting. "Goldpaw! Goldpaw!"

With hesitation, I join in.

"Also, Brownfur, Our medicine cat had a prophecy. We used it to find a cat trying to undermine our clan. He has been De-ranked."

Another pause.

"Gem, I have brought you proof the cats exist. Now, will you turn over the territory?"

So the she cat is named Gem.

"Come forward." She commands. I'm confused, why does Sunclan need to come forward? No one is, any way.

"She means you mouse brains." hisses a warrior near us.

My pelt burning with embarrassment, we step forward.

"I count four. With the combination of the cat you De-ranked, that would be five. Yo may hunt on the territory, but it will not be yours until you bring them _all_ to the gathering, Hawkstar."

So we are bargaining chips. He needed proof so he could get more territory to not feed us off of. Nice.

"Fine. Gem, you report." he mutters. I guess he didn't get his first choice.

"We are doing well, nothing very interesting. We discovered another Upwalker den, but far from here. Waveseer?"

Now a tom speaks.

"The Tribe is thriving, Spray that wets shore has kitted, Rain that falls on Rock and Gull that Dives at Sea. However, Sand that Clings to Stone has gone to the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

Some cats, who I'm assuming are part of this Tribe thin, chant sadly.

Hawkstar announces, "The gathering is over. Fell free to mingle while the leaders chat."

I sit uncomfortably, pressed against Scrap. This many cats make me uncomfortable, not to mention I'll soon have to tackle the jump again.

"Hi! I'm Stormy. Who are you?"

I turn to the source of the words. Her scent is unfamiliar, she must belong to one of the other droops.

"I'm feather, and this is Scrap." I say. She seems to be about Scrap's age.

"Hi Feather! Hi Scrap! How come you don't come more often?"

"Well, we live in a cave and don't get to come out much." I say, a bit more gravely than I normally would.

"Oh. That's sad. My mommy and I live in a den with my brother."

Just then another cat shows up.

"Storm, stop talking to the freaks."

Its a tom, maybe her brother.

"We aren't freaks!" I call, but even as it leaves my mouth it sounds stupid.

"Come on now. Time to go home." Snow says softly.

This is going to be a depressing trip.

* * *

AN/ I like little Stormy there. Some one better watch her so she doesn't get a spin off when I'm done with this.


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ Enjoy!

* * *

"What happened at the gathering?"

"Raven, I'm tired. Let me sleep." I fell in to my nest, trying to stay awake just to the end of the conversation.

"That old foxheart Hawkstar brought us because he told Gem he needed more territory, and she wouldn't give it to him unless he brought us along to prove he had the cats." Dew snorts.

"Did she?" He asks.

Now I snort. Who cares anymore? It's not like they're going to feed us off the territory.

"No. Not unless he brought _all _of the cats, so you have to come next time. He has the right to the territory, but so do they."

They continue arguing back and forth about if Hawkstar cares enough to let him come, when Snow hisses at them.

"Scrap is trying to sleep! You two can bicker in the morning!"

I don't know they answered, I'm long gone.

* * *

Waking up, I hear a commotion.

"I didn't do anything! You didn't even give me a trial!"

I jump up, there are cats in the tunnel, warriors I don't know.

I go over to Scrap's nest and drag us over to Raven, stopping to wake Dew. Snow's nest is empty.

With all my cats in a safe group I follow Snow's scent, and find that she's sitting very still, watching the proceedings.

"What's going on?' I hiss

"I think they've De-ranked another cat." She hisses back.

Well, then there's nothing to be done. It's a bit strange I think, I've gone from being convinced a De-ranked cat is going to kill us, to getting moss to make a nest. I guess it comes from experience.

Dew walks over. "Another?"

"Yep" There, a rudimentary nest. They can personalize to their heart's content later.

"This clan is eating away at itself. Soon there will be more cats down here than up there." He mutters, before padding over to Snow.

The cat must have accepted it can't stay in the tunnel forever, as it appears trough the curtain.

I'm ready to say hi, show him to his nest, but Raven beats me to it.

"Tangletail? What could you have possibly done to get De-ranked?" He asks disbelievingly

"It's just Tangle now, isn't it?"

His bitterness makes me sit right back down. I'm happy to watch this unfold from a safe distance.

"Yeah, it is. Why are you here?" Wow, Dew was the last person I expected to get involved.

The brushing of fur that signals a turning head, then speech. "You know the new territory? I offered to go hunt there to get you cats food, and Hawkstar said no, you don't need more food. I knew you hadn't eaten so I hunted and tried to sneak the food down. I got caught and they said I had broken the warrior code. Now I'm here."

"Well, thanks for trying. Here's your nest." I say, trying to recover my welcome speech.

"Who are you cats? Raven is the only one I know, and I'm not totally convinced he's not a traitor."

Well, this is a nice one.

"I'm Feather. The white cat is Snow, grey one is Dew, and the sleeping one is Scrap." The colors mean nothing to me, but they are identifying traits.

"Scrap? That's a cruel name."

Is he looking for reasons to hate us? Wait, he probably is.

"We didn't name him that, his warrior mother did. He didn't want it changed."

I don't get a response. I'm sure he's busy staring at something angrily.

Snow pads up.

"Dear, are you bleeding?"

"Yes. But I don't see what you're going to do about it."

That gets a purr out of us, even is all Snow had was a fire ant she would try to heal anyone who was sick or injured.

"Come here."

I settle back in my nest, I'm still tired. No sooner have I fallen back asleep then Scap pounces on me.

"How come you didn't tell me we have a new cat!"

"You were asleep, fur brain."

"I wanna play a game with him!"

I don't bother telling him no, the nest is close enough he's be there before I could stop him.

He wakes Tangle up with a "Hi! I'm Scrap! Do want to play a game?"

Tangle seemed grumpy before, I would have expected his to just growl and ignore him. But instead he turns over in his nest and responds.

"What kind of game?"

"Well, we can play moss ball, or we could play fight, or any games you like."

Tangle seems to think for a moment, and then says: "I'm all for a game of moss ball."

I can't help but groan, does anyone ever do anything but play moss ball down here?

"Make sure you're quiet. Snow wouldn't want you to 'exert yourself'" I say, then lay my head down on my paws.

Our days seem to be falling into a pattern: A cat is De-ranked, we spend a few days getting to know them, ad then something exciting happens. And throughout it all they pay less and less attention to when we get fed.

Of course, we have saved prey, but they don't feed us enough to stockpile enough to only be fed every three sunrises.

Dew walks up to me.

"Have they brought any prey yet?" he says.

"I was just thinking of that. No."

"Well then. I guess I'll go lay down and conserve energy."

"What do you think I've been doing?"

He just grunts and goes to his nest.

We're all sleeping a lot, and I'm not going to pretend it's because we're tired. It's because we're bored, hungry and don't have Scrap's drive to play. I would think having two new cats would make things mire interesting, but Raven has picked up on the "sleep until you're tired again" agenda and Tangle doesn't seem like a very interesting cat.

Oh well. I guess I'll just conserve my energy.

* * *

AN/ this is my least favorite chapter so far. I like the next on better.

*Dances away singing the secret song and laughing evilly*


	8. Chapter 8

AN/ Thanks for the reviews, this chapter was fun to write. *Evil giggles* This is another Raven. Kudos to anyone who can see the pattern emerging.

* * *

I was pretty mad about not going to the gathering. At first.

I was sitting in the cave, plotting Hawkstar's downfall, and generally being pretty mopey.

Until I heard a hissing from somewhere in tunnel."Ravenfang! Come here!"

Okay, I should have been more suspicious, but I _r_e_ally_wanted an excuse to get out of the cave.

I padded down the tunnel, until at about half way a tail shot out.

I jumped a bit, but sat still.

"Who's there?" I whispered.

After a shuffling noise and a bit of a pause, calico cat squeezed out of a crack in the wall.

"_Brightsun?_" I asked. She was almost the last cat I expected to come sneaking away to come talking to me in the middle of the night.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time, but I need to show you something." She whispered, before dragging me through the crack.

I had expected to be either stuck in the wall or otherwise in a very cramped spot, the camp is mostly bbuilt in rock piles and caves s it's not unusual for there to be a few little gaps here and there. But that was not what happened.

We were in a small cavern, nowhere near as big as the one I come from, but sill good sized. It was dark, there were no cracks to let in light.

"Okay, now you know where to come. Tomorrow night, come here as soon as everyone else is asleep." She said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why? And how did you find this place? How do I know Hawkstar isn't going to jump on me as soon as I show up?" .

"I needed to talk to you, so I looked for a meeting place when I delivered prey the other day. This was the first opportunity I had to tell you."

"Okay, I'll buy it. But why do you have to talk to me?"

She looked around, then turned back to me. "I don't have _time._ Just be here tomorrow and I'll tell you everything, okay? I have to go back."

And here I was. I couldn't help feel annoyed that she was late, even though there was no set time frame.

Just when I was ready to admit she had tricked me and go back to my nest, she squeezed in.

Panting a bit, she sat down to face me.

"Hello. You probably want to know why I had you come here.

I rolled my eyes. "That would be nice."

"Okay, Well, okay. This went better in m mind. But, I'm on your side."

I stared at her, dumbstruck. "I wasn't aware I had my own side."

Now she seemed a bit irritated., like I had ruined the moment "Whatever, what I mean is I'm on the side that thinks imprisoning any cat not you idea of a perfect warrior is wrong."

Now I was intrigued. "Do go on."

"Well, I want to help you, and all the others."

"Did you not see how that went for me and Tangletail?"

Now she purrs. "Honestly, I don't care anymore. Ashblaze and I talked, we agree it would be worth it."

I was awestruck. This cat, weho had hardly ever even interacted with me, was telling be she wasn't afraid to loose her rank, her family; her friends, to help me and some cats she ad never met with what I was pretty sure was a lost cause. I didn't know what to do with the information now that I had it.

"Brightsun, its very nice that you both want to help and aren't afraid to get your paws dirty, but what do you intend to do?"

I think I've got her, until she responds.

"Well, we intend to do everything we can, and then help you cats escape."

Okay, so much for a materful plan.

"Brightsun, ignoring all the other flaws in that plan, where would we escape to?"

"Well, there's the Tribe..."

"No, they're too close. And I wouldn't want to only hunt or only guard, anyway." I protest.

"Gem's group, then." She says, a bit more firmly.

"No, because all those cats look after themselves for the most part. They basically just trade some work for Gem's protection. Everyone but me and Tangle are down there because they can't be warriors. They wouldn't make it."

"You know, you can't have everything, Raven! You have to settle sometimes! Is hunting _and _fighting that important, that you can't take the help you need with out it?" She says, irritated.

Now she's done it.

"Brightsun, why do you think I called Hawkstar out at the gathering that time? Not because I didn't like how a clan worked, that's for sure! I love Sunclan, I just don't like how Hawkstar and Blazesun run things. I want to restore Sunclan to the way it was when my kin lived, not abandon it as someone else's problem!"

She looks affronted, I'll admit rightly so.

"Well, If that's how you feel me and Ashblaze will do what we can to help. But it's on your shoulders."

She turns to leave, but I stop her.

"Wait. Next time you want to meet, come down with the prey. I'll come here." If a cat from my old life, or two by the sounds of it are going to help, I'm no one to turn them away.

She nods and leaves.

I hope, for all of our sakes, she has better tact then Tangle did.

* * *

AN/ Okay, so while the rest of the gang was out at the gathering, Raven was having top secret meeting with Brightsun, a warrior of Sunclan. Oh, Raven. You do the most interesting things.

Last chapter Iceekitty asked for some background on the other clan type thingies, and If you squint you can see some here.

Every time you review Hawkstar gets slapped by Chuck Norris!


	9. Chapter 9

AN/ Yesterday I had to ruff it, I had no indoor plumbing, AC or light (or wi-fi) for the better part of the day. I'll try to post as many chaps as can as quick as I can, but between School and freak incidents like that you'll have to bear with me.

* * *

WARNING: This chapter is a higher T for some gross imagery farther down. You have been warned.

* * *

There's something off down in the cavern. After a good bit of thinking, I was able to put a name to it. Tension. It's like I'm drowning in it.

Snow coughed, it didn't seem very bad, but in the cold, damp cave it is likely to get worse, especially because she refuses to take any herbs. Late at night, I can hear Raven and Tangle talking in harsh whispers, sometimes they'll wake Dew too, or Raven will go into the tunnel for a long while. Scrap picks up on the mood, and spends less time playing games and more time just sitting in his nest, fooling with a moss ball.

Most of the time I'm just _frustrated._ Everyone is deep in their own problems, but no one dares to bring them out to the surface. Scrap and I are left clueless, unable to do anything but sit around and sulk.

I'm lying in my nest, awoken from my sleep by a rustling noise. The curtain covering the tunnel.

I sigh and turn over in my nest. Whatever Raven's doing, he needs to learn to do it more quietly.

I'm one breath away from sleep when I hear something that makes me prick my ears. It sounds like Raven's _talking _to someone out there.

I try to ignore it and go back to sleep, but I can still hear it, very quiet, but still there. I creep out of my nest, and go as quietly as possible to the entrance to the tunnel. It definitely talking, Raven and some cat with a familiar mew.

I reach out with my nose until I hit the curtain. I drag a small section away and squeeze myself through. I stop and sniff, but something's missing. If two cats were standing in the tunnel with me there would be two strong, fresh cat scents, not two faint ones coming from different directions.

I draw back in to the cave. Something's making me uneasy about the missing cats; I don't want to investigate by myself. I walk on my lightest paws back to my nest and curl up tight. Raven will reenter the caver eventually, and I'll question him then.

I fells like I'm waiting there for an eternity, but in reality it can't have been more than a few minutes. Soon enough he's back in the den.

"Raven! Where were you?" I hiss.

"I was, um, in the dirt place!" he hisses back.

Now I snort. This is a cat who is not a good liar. "You fur ball, the dirt place isn't in the tunnel. And I heard another cat talking with you."

I can hear him backing away from me, just a few paw steps.

"Well, I may or may not have been talking to a warrior about how to get rid of Hawkstar." He says, and then moves back.

"What? You could get us all killed! If he found out he would kill all of us and probably that warrior too. I can't believe this!" I always thought Raven was smarter than this. I should have expected it; it was why he was down here. But plotting with a warrior in the middle of the night? Not smart.

"Look, she's been telling me important stuff. Today, Hawkstar called a meeting and told the clan that they have to maintain the clan's image of perfection. No socializing at gatherings, and no badmouthing anyone. He's started marking cats, as a warning. Cutting a line in their shoulder, and if the get another on their De-ranked."

"Raven, are you not seeing the point?" I growl. "It's a warning. What if they find out?"

"Look, we'll talk in the morning. Just go to sleep and dream of whatever she cats dream of. I'm exhausted." He says.

As angry as I am, I'm still asleep as soon as I tough my nest.

* * *

In the morning, I do my best to make sure my body language screams "I am displeased.", but no one seems to notice. Raven avoids me, and everyone else goes about their routine.

The peace is disturbed by a warrior barging in to the den.

"Come on, up, all you lazy lumps. There's a meeting."

I don't question, I'm too afraid of the answer.

We all go up the tunnel, until we reach the sunny camp clearing. I expect to stay in the back, out of the way. Instead, the warrior leads us up to the front.

My pelt burns a Hawkstar calls a meeting from directly above us. We're dead center.

"Clan, as you know, our new system of punishment consists of marking those who deserve it. In front of you are six cats that deserve it."

I can hear all the clan yowling in agreement, and the realization in. They are going to slice into my shoulder and anything I could do about it would only result in them doing it again.

"Clan, Blazesun will be your representative in their punishment. I will list their crimes."

Again, yowls of agreement.

"Dew, step forward."

I know he will be brave, and this would not compare to any of his old battle wounds, but I still feared for him.

"Dew, you were once an honorable warrior, but you gave that life up for the life of a coward and a fool. You were marked, and your mark will be crossed as a reminder that you continue to leech off of the clan you betrayed."

There is a sound, one that makes me want to shut my ears, of fur parting and skin splitting. I draw back and draw Scrap against me with my tail.

Hawkstar continues on, even though Dew is tense with pain and Scrap whimpers against my side.

"Snow, you have quite a history. I could list your deeds from now until sundown, if you had not gave u your right to them the day you were De-ranked. We mark you again as you continue to be a menace."

Snow is closer to me, and I have to press my ears shut, but I can still hear her cry out when claws meet her skin.

"Feather, you were born useless. You kept your warrior mother away from her duties for three moons. This alone earns you your first mark."

A cat scent hits me, cloyingly close to my nose. I pry Scrap from my side and brace myself.

She struck and for those few moments the only thoughts in my mind were of pain. It never occurred to me how much you rely on your shoulder until I was expected to use it while wounded.

"You have also continued to be a nuisance to the clan, earning you your second mark.

Getting sliced in the shoulder hurts. Getting sliced in the shoulder ACROSS an existing wound really hurts.

I couldn't tell you what happened during the other "ceremonies". All I was aware of was pulling Scrap to me after his and numbly making my way down the tunnel.

It hardly even registers as, in the middle of the night, Raven pads out of the tunnel with a bundle of fresh herbs in his jaws.


	10. Chapter 10

AN/ now that school is back in session and I'm getting two hours of homework a night, I'm realizing that it's highly unlikely I'm going to finish this story by the thirty-first, as was the original plan. It a disappointment to me, but there's no way around it. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

"Snow, eat these."

Snow manages to stop coughing long enough to, I'm assuming, give Raven a nasty look. She had refused herbs for her cough for several days now and even _I _could tell it was probably white cough, at the least. Brightsun snuck us herbs so often that our 'marks' had healed very quickly, but Snow still refused.

But now she gave a sigh of defeat and lapped them up. This, in itself, was frightening. She was acknowledging it was bad, admitting defeat.

Prey hadn't come yet today, and I resolved to beg for Brownfur if Brightsun came down. Leaf bare was quick approaching, and Snow would need help.

"Feather, I can see you're worrying. Don't you-" She broke off into another fit of coughs, taking a minute to regain her composure. "Don't you worry about me. I've survived worse."

Dew, in his nest, gave a snort.

Scrap gets out of his nest, and after shaking out his fur pads over to me.

"Feather, can I train with Tangle? My shoulder's all better, I promise!" Scrap pleads. The older cat had promised to train him like a proper apprentice, but I had held them back at first. These shoulder wounds were pretty nasty.

I gave his shoulder a small sniff. No infection or even blood scent.

"I guess it will be okay. Just don't be too rough."

He gives a small yip of happiness, and goes over to where Tangle's nest is situated.

After a moment, I join them.

"… And then they'll fall over, if you do it right." Tangle says.

"Really? But, won't I fall over too? Since I only have the one front paw." Scrap says, Becoming less and less excited as he goes on.

"What is the move? Maybe I can help." I say, moving closer.

"Well, if you are facing an opponent in battle that's bigger than you, you can distract them then swipe their paws out from under them. Then you get them when they're down."

It doesn't seem very honorable, but I can definitely see it being helpful. But Scrap would go down the same as any opponent if he tried it.

"Well, he's completely right. Unless he wants to try something crazy like going under the cat's belly, that move's out." I mew.

"Oh. I can't do anything, and all because of this stupid leg." Scrap says, completely disappointed.

"Cheer up, now. I bet if you went after Raven right now, you'd win." I say, holding back a purr. I had nagged Raven about telling the others about Brightsun, until he pointed out it was pretty obvious from our now-huge stockpile of herbs. Now he finally had some peace and was grooming his pelt in his nest, oblivious.

"Okay!" Scrap it says a bit _too _enthusiastically.

I listen carefully, not wanting to miss a moment.

"Do you really think this is a"- Tangle behind, but I quiet him by shoving my tail in front of his mouth.

A few light paw steps later, Scrap pounces.

"Ahh!" Raven yowls, and the tussle begins. It's hard to tell who's winning, as soon as Scrap would give a joyful yowl Raven would growl and the cycle would restart. They both enjoyed it, I could tell.

"Why do I have a bad feeling you're responsible for thins?" Dew asks, sliding up to us.

"Maybe." I choke out through purrs.

Our fun is ended when Snow coughs, loud enough to worry me. The tom's fight ends suddenly, Scrap falling with an "Oof."

I rush over to her, stroking her back with my tail and wishing I could do more.

Of course, at that moment Brightsun comes down the tunnel.

"I brought your favorite, Dew- Oh, Dear!" She mews, dropping her load mid-sentence.

"Bring Brownfur." I hiss.

"I will, tonight. I promise." She says, with real concern in her voice.  
Snow's coughs subside, and I can hear paw steps pounding the tunnel. I curl around her, and nose herbs and wet moss to her as they are given to me.

The rest of the day is spent tense with worry, we all hover around Snow and wait for nightfall. Everyone but Scrap stays up, and he tries his hardest.

I'm thirsty, but I don't dare drink for fear Snow will need the water. I'm hungry, but my nerves won't let me eat. I need to run, to deal with my worry, but I'm confined to Snow's side until Brownfur comes.

After an eternity, two sets of paw steps come down the tunnel.

"Hello. I've brought herbs and an excuse. This is Ash, and she was de-ranked today." I recognize the cat speaking as Brownfur.

"Thank the Star Cats. Snow's been coughing terribly, for a while." Raven mews, much more pleasant than any mew of mine would have been at the moment.

"I see. Feather, is it? Please move." Brownfur says.

I move out of the way, but not without reluctance.

"Snow, open your mouth." Brownfur begins his examination, and I pad over to Raven, who is talking to Ash.

"Ashblaze, how could you be so stupid! You tried to put deadly nightshade in Hawkstar's prey. I'm surprised they didn't kill you on the spot. You stupid, stupid fur ball."

"You tried to poison Hawkstar?" I ask, shocked.

Raven snorts. "She did a terrible job of it. She didn't even use enough kill him, just make him violently ill. And now Brightsun is the only one on our side."

I let it sink in. To a degree, our lives are in Brightsun's paws now.

* * *

AN/ Okay, to make up for the lack of updates, I'm giving a prize to up to three reviewers if they give Constructive Criticism. Also, I'm not so sure how right this is, but in this universe it takes a good bit of deadly nightshade to kill a cat. Like, five or six berries for a full-grown warrior. Ash only got about two, so while Hawkstar would have been VERY sick, he would have made it through.


	11. Chapter 11

BIG IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT Okay, so you might have noticed I fell off the planet. I hate to say it, but it's probably going to be like that for a while. I made a commitment to Not Wasting This, and it gets priority. And I'm doing NaNoWriMo. But still. The story will not be abandoned. It is not over. It will continue, sometime later, probably early next year. You guys are wonderful, and I hope to see you then. Here's a chapter so you might not murder me. Ravens POV

* * *

The air in the cave is thick with tension and the smell of sickness. Snow isn't worse than she was earlier, but you can sense her fear and unwell in the air. It makes us all fidget and move to the other end of the cave.

I can't take it. Brightsun had wanted to meet with me today, but I doubt with all the drama she'll want to. Brownfur mentioned a warrior was wounded in a border skirmish today. It doesn't matter. I need to get out of this cave.

With a nod to Tangle and Dew, I pad out into the tunnel and squeeze into the small side cave. It's not nearly as cramped as it used to be.

I sit in the dark for quite a while, waiting. I keep saying I'll go back, if she doesn't come in five more breaths. Ten.

But she does. She pulls herself through and collapses next to me with a sigh. She rests her head on my flank and whispers, "I'm so glad you came."

This is unlike her. She's never been particularly close to me, never sought me out.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"My father was wounded today. He'll be sent to the elder's den, he'll never walk correctly again."

I'm beyond shocked. Slatefur, and older tom only moons away from the elders den already, wounded this badly on a _border skirmish?_ Our only neighbors are Gem's cats and the Tribe, and they're both peaceable. Why would Hawkstar risk this?

"Brightsun, what was Hawkstar thinking? Slatefur…"

"Was an old, wise cat who's been ruined by Hawkstar's pride. Gem's cat ran into his patrol, and instead of passing peacefully the patrol attacked. Hawkstar came with reinforcements, and nearly killed the other patrol's leader."

I shake my head. More than ever I can see that Hawkstar is insane. I want to fight him, wound him, do something for all the Slatefurs and Snows that have been harmed by his ambitions.

But I can only lay here and groom Brightsun as she slowly relaxes. Fighting now would get me killed, and Brightsun needs me. Scrap and Feather and maybe even Snow and Dew need me, and dying would be counterproductive.

Sitting here, curled around Brightsun as she falls asleep, I'm reminded inexplicably of my family. I haven't thought of them since I've been brought down, and now I can't help but wonder if they think of me. My mother's probably ashamed, good warrior and queen that she is. Always loyal to the clan first, happy to provide it with two litters of warriors. If only she knew what a failure I'd be.

She loved me and my brother, sure, but I can't think she misses me.

My brother is another story. He was another great warrior, has the honor of a name ending is sun. But we've always been close, even if we don't always agree. The treatment of the de-ranked and the practice itself was one of those matters, so add him to the ashamed list. The younger litter probably couldn't care less.

My father, though… he's probably proud, up where he hunts with the star cats. I don't like thinking of him too much, though, so I can't be sure.

Suddenly I'm overwhelmed with a desire to curl up in my nest. I'm separated from my whole family now, not just my father. It hurts.

I move to stand, but Brightsun mumbles at me sleepily.

"No… stay."

I look at her as best as I can in the darkness. Soon enough I'm back down with no chance of coming back up.

Honestly, the security is nice. One night, just to be safe away from the worries of clan life in a hidden cave away from all of them.  
How could I say no?

* * *

Well, this scene is a bit reminiscent of the one in Bluestar's prophecy, with her and Oak at four trees….

*Whistles.* *Nudges*

Oh well, you'll see what I mean in about, oh, eight chapters….

(I am aware that is a big spoiler if you know what I'm talking about. Don't tell the others!)


End file.
